Dragon Ball Super:Vadar The Ultimate Super Power
Dragon Ball Super:Vadar The Ultimate Super Power is an on going doujinshi/manga series for the new Dragon Ball anime Dragon Ball Super. The story arc takes place 3 years after the defeat of Majin Buu and 1 year before the events of Battle of Gods. The main antagonist is the leader of the Planet Trade Organization Vadera, and his thousands of loyal soldiers. Chapter 1 The day of The Genocide of the Saiyans Frieza arrived on Vadera's ship to ask for his permission to destroy Planet Vegeta. After giving thought to it (and after remembering the Super Saiyan God rumor Beerus told him about years before)Vadera decided to not only let Frieza destroy Planet Vegeta he also gave him an extra assignment. That assignment was to make sure that the entire Saiyan Race was extinct. After Frieza destroyed the Planet however Vadera was unimpressed with Frieza's work telling him abou the remaining saiyans that Frieza was unaware of Goku and Broly. Vadera annoyed at Frieza's incompetence told him that if any of the remaining saiyans became strong enough to oppose to not ask him for help. Over 20 years later Vadera found out about Frieza and King Cold's demise to a Super Saiyan Vadera's right hand man, Shaiit, suggested that they went to Earth so they wouldn't risk a chance of that Super Saiyan becoming an issue. However Vadera was unconcerned of the potential threat and decided against going to Earth. 3 years later Vadera found out about the android Cell's demise at the hands of Goku's son Gohan it was at this point when Shaiit and Bramora(Vadera's other "Super Elite") were growing really concerned of the Saiyans growth in power. Still Vadera remained unconcerned about the situation and still decided to ignore Earth. 8 years later Vadera was told by Shaiit about Majin Buu's(whom Vadera had been searching for,for many years) demise. Vadera in response decided it was time to attack Goku and The Z-fighters as their power growth could no longer be ignored. Chapter 2 Gohan and Videl had just been married when Piccolo realized that a ship very similar to Frieza's ship was heading tor Earth. As the Z-fighters prepared for whomever was on the ship, Goku was training on King Kai's Planet with Pikkon. The ship finally lands near Capsule Copr. when everybody was expecting a strong enemy to appear a Vadera soldier named Yokitnu exits out of the ship. Yokinu then offers Vegeta and the rest of the Z-Fighters to Planet Vaneria so they can challenge Vadera. Vegeta and a handful of the Z-fighters agree to go. Chapter 3 The Z-fighters arrive on Planet Vaneria. After Android 18 and Gohan asks why Vaneria was a ghost town. Yokinu claimed that,"A powerful storm wiped out the Vanerians leaving Vadera as the only remaining Vanerian". Meanwhile Goku tries to speak to Bulma when she (while annoyed by Goku not being at Gohan's wedding party) mentions that everybody else was on a Planet with a "space emperor". King Kai (having a bad idea who it was) checked out where the Z-fighters were realizing that they were on Planet Vaneria with Vadera. King Kai warns Goku about Vadera,informing him that his power exceeds Buu's also that millions of warriors,(such as Pikkon) had died trying to battle Vadera. King Kai tries to see what Vadera is planning. Vadera congratulates Yokinu on luring the Z-fighters to Vaneria, but quickly becomes angry with Yokinu for not asking about Goku's whereabouts. Yokinu in an angry response tells Vadera that if Goku was on the planet as well he could have a similar fate to Frieza. Vadera quickly kills Yokinu with a sigle blast. Afterwards Shaiit asks Vadera why he didn't just blow up Earth and be done with the Z-fighters. Vadera responds by stating that Earth was too valuable to be wasted like that. Also he wans Earth's Dragon Balls wanting to become a god or immortal. Shaiit then informs him that he could just send his elites Buru and Tamanegi to Earth to collect the Dragon Balls. Vadera agrees then asks Shaiit about the planned attack on the Z-fighters to which Shaiit responds,"Bramora is preparing the soldiers for the attack". After King Kaiinforms Goku about Vadera's plans,Goku warns everybody about Vadera's planned attack. Meanwhile in Satan City Buru and Tamanegi arrive on Earth in search for the strongest person on the planet. While at Capsule Corp. Yamcha,Tien, and Chiaotzu arrive at the wedding party unaware of the events that transpired. Soon Buru and Tamanegi arrive at the party demanding for the Dragon Balls Yamcha refuses to tell them anything about it. Buru in response challenges Yamcha to a battle to which Yamcha agrees. As the battle transpires Tien realizes that Yamcha is losing to Buru, however he pulls a final trumpcard and launches a Kamehameha. Buru deflects the blast and continues to beat on Yamcha and is about to kill him when Hercule runs in and tries to save Yamcha. However Buru quickly defeats Hercule and threatens to kill everyone if no one talks. Before he could execute his threat Fat Buu intervenes and Burur hits him with many powerful strikes. This unfazed Buu who then decides to turn Buru into chocolate, Tamanegi realizing what happened runs from Buu. Buu chases him then gets tired of running and turns Tamanegi into a cookie. Shaiit tells Vadera about Buru and Tamanegi's defeat. Vadera asks rather or not Goku was behind it, Shaiit doubts it informing Vadera that the battle power eas too low to be Goku's which ranged at 10 million. Vadera is unconcerned about it telling Shaiit he shouldn't either as that powerlevel was "insignificant" and that it could easily be dealt with when they head to Earth. Bramora informs Vadera that the soldiers have been prepared for the attack and was ready for the command. Then a huge explosion coming from the outside of Vadera's ship caught everyone's attention.The explosion came from Vegeta furious about Vadera's plans. Vadera in fury demands that Bramora and Shaiit sends the soldiers right away. Over 10,000 soldiers exited out of Vadera's ship along with Bramora and his elite Momoza. Momoza shouts at the soldiers to attack the Z-fighters, Goten and Trunks then fuse into Gotenks. As they are battling Momoza was confused at the fact that the Z-fighters were einning the battle. Bramora however was not suprised realizing that the Z-fighters had gone through intense battles eith many freat foes. Not long after the battle begun a huge explosion caused Vadera to spill his wine. Vadera in anger demands Shaiit to "prepare his departure", Shaiit was confused as to why Vadera would want to leave the ship Vadera,now furious, asked Shaiit if he was questioning him. Shaiit in fear quickly prepares Vadera's transport. Soon afterwards Vadera joins the battle causing all of his soldiers accept Bramora's scouter to break. Vegeta now pleased with Vadera's arrival stares on as everyone else watches in fear. Chapter 4 Chapter 4 begins with Goku heading to Korin's for some senzu beans,as he was talking to Korin about Vadera King Kai interrupted and warned him that Vadera joined the battle and horrible things are about to happen to his friends and family. Goku tells King Kai that he must head over to Planet Vaneria before it's too late,but he still can't detect where Planet Vaneria is. King Kai tells Goku that Supreme Kai's Planet (while not close) should get Goku closer to his destination. After hearing that Goku uses his instant transmission to head to Supreme Kai's Planet. Meanwhile Vadera has entered the battelfield and while an intense staredown between Vadera and his foes commence, Bramora asks Vadera why did he come out as he believed that his men were winning. Vadera asked Bramora why didn't he fight Vegeta and co. so he wouldn't have to waste his time. Bramora responded with the fact that he just wanted to have some fun, annoying Vadera who scolds him for causing him to spill his whine. Gotenks interrupts Vadera's scolding and challenges him to a fight. Vadera excepts and it is a this point when gotenks transforms into a super saiyan which was the first time Vadera had seen a super saiyan up close. As Gotenks charges to Vadera the fusion time limit is up and Goten and Trunks split up, Vadera recognized Trunks and mistakenly thought he was the one who killed Frieza(Future Trunks did so),he was also informed by Shaiit that Goten was Goku'd second son to which Vadera proposed the idea of killing Goten to somehow make Goku show his face. At this point Goten and Trunks run away from Vadera,Bramora wants to chase them down however Vadera decides to focus on Vegeta and co. Momoza(Bramora's Elite) asks Bramora and Vadera if he could join the battle to which Bramora allows, Android 18 is the first to challenge Mamoza and she easily defeats him causing Vadera to mercilessly kill him. Vadera then demands the rest of his soldiers to attack and kill the Z-fighters at that very moment,while the Z-fighters get ready to fight again Vegeta turns Super Saiyan and fires his Big Bang Attack at Vadera and his soldiers. Vegeta does successfully kill most of Vadera's soldiers however he doesn't even scratch Vadera,Bramora, and Shaiit(who used a force field to block the attack) Vadera gets annoyed and orders Bramora to finish everybody else off. Piccolo is the first to fight Bramora and early in the fight Bramora chops off Piccolo's arm(he regenerates it quickly), Piccolo tries his best to slow down Bramora however all he ends up doing is damaging Bramora's armor and causing him to lose his scouter after Piccolo hit him with the Hell Zone Grenade. At this point Supreme Kai and Elder Kai are looking on in horror as they watch Bramora slowly torture Piccolo. Elder Kai believes that at any moment Bramora could kill Piccolo, Goku suddenly shows up to the shock of Elder Kai and Supreme Kai(who they both thought was heading to Vaneria as soon as possible. Goku explains that he needs to geta good target to head over to Vaneria and Supreme Kai's planet was the closest planet to Vaneria. However Goku still can't pick up a good target mainly because Supreme Kai's Planet while closer to Vaneria is still light years away from the Planet. Meanwhile Bramora (furious at his armor being damaged and losing his scouter) unleashes a furious assault on Piccolo and Gohan. Android 18 watches in horror and wants to jump in but Krillin doesn't want her to fearing that she will suffer for her actions as well. 18 ignores Krillin and attacks Bramora right as he was about to kill Gohan, he responds by punching 18 in the face almost knocking her out cold. Krillin witnesses this and furiously attacks Bramora and unleashes a powerful Kamehameha which causes the planet to shake. Krillin believes that he killed Bramora but Vadera laughs at him telling him that his attack didn't do anything to Bramora. As the smoke cleared Krillin was horrified to find out that Vadera was right, the only thing Krillin's attack did was damage Bramora's armor even more and on top of that caused Bramora to kick Krillin(who was paralyzed with fear) in the head knocking him unconscious. Vadera then orders Bramora to finally kill everybody as he believes that nobody knows about the Dragon Balls and that they'll just have to go to Earth to find the orbs and Goku. Bramora obliges and charges up an energy ball to kill the Z-fighters. References Dragon Ball Super:Vadar The Ultimate Super Power manga http://vadartheultimatesuperpower.blogspot.com/?m=1 Category:Fan Fiction